


Everyone’s a Demon (Those Who Aren’t, Are The Devil)

by Sharkseye



Series: Lets Try This Again... [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is Lucifer, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Possession, War, kinda a vessel!fic, people dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkseye/pseuds/Sharkseye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is totally not worrying over Castiel when he receives a phone call from his human brother.  Seems someone thought that he was being slow, and decided to just do the apocalypse job themselves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone’s a Demon (Those Who Aren’t, Are The Devil)

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda like the episode Good God Y’all, but quite different  
> Cas’s should’ve been Cas’ through all these stories and I never put that, so from now on, Cas’s will be Cas’. Sorry for the abrupt change, though it shouldn’t really matter  
> Another thing, I had to go back and edit The Incredible Hulk Takes a Job at a Hospital cause I put the wings in there wrong, so for anyone wondering, that was my mistake and now fixed. Note at bottom has more ‘bout them

Lucifer definitely wasn’t worrying.  Or being defensive, overprotective, mother-henning or anything of the like.  And he certainly hadn’t decided to wander around earth checking on demons to make sure they were following his new rules because it wasn’t an urgent job and he could leave at any time.  He hadn’t actually let any of the demons know he was checking on them either, and that was not cause he might have to leave suddenly.  Furthermore, none of his actions had anything to do with the fact that Cas had gone to meet up with angels that wanted to kill him.  They also had nothing to do with Lucifer recently finding out who smote Cas and being overprotective of the seraph.  Nothing whatsoever.  Which is why Lucifer totally didn’t jump and have a mini heart attack when his phone vibrated in his pocket. 

The name Sam on the caller ID had him stunned for a few seconds and no, his middle name wasn’t denial, and no, he hadn’t forgotten that Cas would’ve used garrison radio to contact him.

“Sam” He greeted, flicking open the phone and bringing to his ear

“What the hell are you doing?”  Sam’s voice was cold and fuming from the other side, and Lucifer froze in shock

“Umm, what?”  He asked, completely thrown for a loop

There was an incredulous snort from the other side of the phone followed by, “Don’t give me that innocent act, I’m talking about War!”

“What about War?”  Lucifer asked, cocking his head to the side and listening closely, there was shouting in the background “Dude, where are you?”

“You said you didn’t want this apocalypse, so why did you send out War?”  Sam hissed angrily, and was that Jo Lucifer could hear in the background?

“I didn’t do anything with War” Lucifer replied shortly, an uneasy feeling growing, “Now where are you?”

“Well if you didn’t then who the hell did?  ‘Cause he’s a horseman, and he’s up and kicking” Sam retorted, once again completely ignoring Lucifer’s question

Lucifer closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath.  He hadn’t summoned any of the horsemen, not even Death, so it couldn’t be War.  That would mean that someone else was going around raising horsemen, and the only ones who could do that were angels, who wouldn’t advance the apocalypse unless they knew Lucifer wasn’t going to.  Very slowly he repeated, “Where are you?”

“You don’t know?  You brought the bastard here, you should be able to figure it out.”  Sam responded.  Lucifer opened his mouth to speak, but then there was a yelling of ‘black eyed-bitch’ from the other side, and Sam cursed and hung up.  For a second Lucifer just glared angrily at the phone, but then he burst into motion, calling the service provider and claiming he lost his phone, quickly getting a location though it seemed to take years.  He flew to the location he was given instantly, landing right next to a turned over car and ducking down so as not to be seen, not even thinking as he automatically hid his angelic nature.  Listening, he realized he could feel the presence of War.  Well shit.

“Dean?”  A female voice asked and he whipped around, cursing the fact that he hadn’t been paying attention to anyone but War

“Oh hey Ellen” Lucifer greeted awkwardly, unsure of how much Sam had told her, the shotgun in his face could be either because he was the devil or because she was a hunter.  Paranoia saved lives

“Got any silver?  And anything to prove you aren’t a demon?”  Ellen asked, and Lucifer relaxed somewhat.  Good, she just thought he was a shifter.  He nodded and reached carefully into his jacket pocket, slowly pulling out a silver blade he summoned there.  It wasn’t his angel blade, but then again that would probably be a bit suspicious, and while rock salt and bullets might only be irritants, it’d be really hard to convince her he wasn’t some creature when they didn’t really affect him.  Even more so considering he was ‘some creature’, hence, it was best to be on the safe side of things.  He liked Ellen and hoped he could keep his identity a secret as long as possible.

“Alright, you got any holy water?  I used up my last bit” He asked and lied, making sure to let her see him draw the blade through his arm, releasing a small flow of blood.  She nodded, kept the gun trained on him and tossed over a plastic water bottle.  He couldn’t stop himself from laughing as he took a swig.  “Really Ellen?  How long has this thing been sitting in the sun, it’s practically falling apart”

“Whole town’s possessed, had to make due with what we had” She answered, lowering the gun and striding up to him.  Lucifer barely managed to go with the slap as she hit him, surprised by the unexpected behavior and not wanting to cause her harm “Now why the hell didn’t you say you were resurrected, and why didn’t Sam mention anything?”

“Sam’s here?”  Lucifer asked, then winced.  There went his plan to say he had just been slow catching up to his brother. “Uh, Sorry.  Promise next time I’ll send a postcard”

“You didn’t know?”  Ellen asked, once again getting suspicious and Lucifer scrambled for something to say.  He was the father of lies damn it!  He should be a whole heck of a lot quicker than this.

“We had a disagreement, went our separate ways for a while.  I was just passing through when I noticed the lovely scenery and black eyes”  Lucifer explained, purposefully taking his gaze off of Ellen and casting it around, waving at the wreckage “So the whole towns full of demons?”

“Yup, there’s a bunch of them destroying everything.  Rufus, Jo and Sam are here and back at a police station we’ve set up in.  Come on” Ellen said, moving and motioning for him to go with.  They walked for almost two blocks as Ellen updated Lucifer on the situation.  Apparently there were demons everywhere, possessing people with tattoos and wreaking havoc, defying laws of hunterness.  The general signs of War.  Make hunters believe everyone is a demon so they attack each other. 

As they got closer to the station, Lucifer could feel Wars call strengthen, and the angelic voice in his head started to outweigh the human one and his worry for Castiel lessened to the certainty that if anyone tried anything he’d kill them.  And why was he so intent on stopping this apocalypse again?  Oh ya, ‘cause Earth’s nice and for Castiel, Sam and Bobby.  None of them wanted the apocalypse, and they were family.  But then again, family had kicked Lucifer out before, thrown him down to hell to rot for millennia, Sam seemed pretty quick to blame Lucifer even after all his mistakes

He was just following this dangerous path when Ellen yelled out their arrival and pushed open the police station door with a bang, startling Lucifer out of his reverie.  Well crap, Lucifer thought, quickly opening himself fully to garrison radio and concentrating on Castiel’s notes, they were nervous but pleased with little fear, grounding Lucifer back to reason. 

“What the hell is _he_ doing here!” Sam yelped as soon as he saw Lucifer, and the archangel was pretty sure if Sam hadn’t been tied down he would’ve gone right ahead and tried to kill Lucifer.  Sam already thought Lucifer had released War, so the horse mans affect would definitely not bode well.

“You know, I’ve noticed that you’ve been hanging up on me quite frequently Sam” Lucifer said, looking around the station and assessing the situation.  Sam was tied up a chair—evidently they thought he was a demon—and Jo and Rufus had come out to greet Lucifer and Ellen, both of them looking pissed.  Behind them all were about eight civilians in varying stages of bindings and apparent demonicness.  A sexual quip instantly flashed through Lucifer’s mind about that, but before he could make it Sam was speaking again.

“You guys have to get away from him!  That’s Lucifer!  He’s the one who brought War here” Sam snarled, struggling in the ropes. 

“He’s possessed” Jo explained, glaring at the side of Sam’s head and not even taking into account what he had said.  “Don’t know how the demon got into him, or what changed considering the demons new usual weird behavior of only possessing bastards, but it’s definitely there somehow.”

“What the hell are you talking about?  And War as in the horseman?”  Ellen asked, moving away from Lucifer, though she didn’t bring her gun up.  They’d probably tied Sam up while she was out, Lucifer thought distantly, then decided to mostly ignore the hunters and look for War, the quicker he was taken care of, the quicker Lucifer could leave without being caught out.

“I’m serious guys!  He’s the fucking devil!”  Sam hissed, managing somehow to still seem dangerous though he was tied to a chair.  Lucifer tilted his head at Sam for a second, pausing.

“You have some blood on your face” He noted, fury rising “How many demons did you drain this time?”

“I didn’t” Sam’s eyes widened, and for a second he was normal again, but then the anger was back. “That’s Lucifer, get away from him!  He caused all this, that’s why we weren’t hunting together, ‘Cause he’s possessing Dean”

Lucifer had lost track of the amount of times he had been interrupted that day alone, but again his sarcastic reply was cut off by a gunshot and he lost Cas’ song, tuning out garrison radio.  Glancing down, he frowned at the new hole in his shirt, some red spreading out from it, but healing quick enough that it didn’t drip.

“Shit, you should be dead” Rufus sputtered and Lucifer glared at him.  Oh no, that was not cool.  You don’t just shoot someone with real bullets ‘cause they _might_ be possessed.  That was terrible hunter etiquette and manners in general.  A shattering noise brought Lucifer back to himself, and he realized the lights had dimmed and everything made of glass had shattered.  Everyone looked horrified, trying to back away, the hunters still brandishing their guns and the civilians attempting to scramble into the corner.  War might encourage itself, but with hopeless causes it was either fight or flight.  The hunters were following the latter instinct at the moment, but that would soon change.

 Restoring the lighting, he set himself to finding War, ignoring the hunters as the fight instincts set in and bullets and accusations were sent his way.  He could feel the most violence from the people at the back, so directed his attention there, moving around the hunters so he still had all of them in his sight, but getting closer to where War was.  The attempts at stopping him increased as the hunters protective natures kicked in, and Lucifer raised his hand, releasing his grace and pushing the hunter up against walls.

“Let us go”  Jo hissed, struggling and bringing up her gun to get off one more shot before Lucifer ripped it from her hands with his grace.  Rufus started to recite an exorcism and Lucifer rolled his eyes.  Ya, like demon exorcisms’ would work on an archangel.

“It’s really fucking hard to concentrate when you’re shooting me” He muttered and briefly entertained the idea of just gagging them all before realizing that wasn’t even a question.  With War’s influence he needed as little things to distract him as he could, or he’d quickly plummet back into that heartless devil he’d been before Dean.  Quickly stuffing their mouths full of grace, Lucifer returned to searching, quickly picking out the horseman, nicely dressed up in a vessel with slaughter in his eyes.  “War”

The horseman smirked, letting go of all human pretence and standing, ignoring the people as they scrambled away from him, their fear sent heavy and oppressive.  “Lucifer.  You know, we were all quite disappointed to find out you had gone soft.  There we were, all prepared for you to let us out, never thought you’d be one to shy away from a fight”

Violence tore through the room as War sent out a pulse like wave of his influence, causing the civilians to turn on each other, tearing with teeth and nails and landing punches.  Lucifer knew War was just trying to distract and provoke him, but unfortunately it was working, his human voice growing dimmer.  The humans screeching was infuriating, drowning out Cas’ song with their cries and wails.  One of the pathetic little things launched itself at Lucifer and he flicked his finger at it before it reached him, slamming it back up against the wall.  More of the humans turned his way and started attacking, and Lucifer only dimly realized War was purposefully sending them at him, no doubt thinking he’d hesitate in killing them and War’d be able to get away. 

His ties on the hunters were being pressed against as they also struggled, and for a second fury blinded him, turning the world red.  His wings tore free from their confinement in an almost feral show of authority and force as his angelic side won out.  The temperature in the room instantly dropped, cracking the thin skin of the humans as Lucifer extended multiple pairs of his wings into the physical dimension.  They were huge, with small silvery grey feathers covering the bone arcs and ending in a black talon on each wing, made for tearing and ripping.  Even the feathers themselves could be used as weapons, long razor sharp blades of freezing ice.   His wingspan easily eclipsed the length of the room so he wasn’t able to extend them to their full lengths, but just their presence was slowly killing the nuisances curled on the floor in front of him.  Both the nuisances and War were still there though, being quite irritating, so Lucifer simply snapped his fingers as he extended more than half of his grace, and then they weren’t.  

Sanity returned to Lucifer in a split-second, and it was all he could do to keep an impassive face as he saw Sam and the hunters nearly blue from the cold of his wings, their faces horrified.  Forcing himself to remain emotionless, he pulled his wings back into hiding and walked forwards through the puddle of blood that used to be seven humans and a horseman, stopping when he got to where War had been standing.  He leaned down and carefully pulled the horseman’s ring from the blood, releasing the grace holding the hunters as he stood back up and flicked the ring clean.  The hunters all stayed pressed up against the walls, a mixture of terror, stubbornness and horror permeating in the air.  He examined each one of them, running grace enhanced eyes over them to make sure he hadn’t caused any permanent damage with his wings.  None of them spoke, still too shaken up from the show of power, but they weren’t harmed so much that they couldn’t recover.  He longed to just heal them, but knew they wouldn't accept it from the devil, so he reluctantly turned to Sam.

Logically Lucifer knew that none of this had been Sam’s fault, but he couldn’t shake off his anger.  If Sam had kept quiet about who Lucifer was longer, then none of them would’ve been so affected by War’s influence.  The remains of fury from War still thrummed in Lucifer’s veins, and he could feel concern practically oozing from both Castiel and Paimon. His hands itched to hold a blade, to cause suffering instead of the quick deaths given to the people.  Oh fuck, he had killed seven innocents. His human side was drowning in shame and self loathing, completely horrified at what he had done to his baby brother, Jo and Ellen.  The two sides were fighting again like they hadn’t since he fixed up hell, and he felt like he was going to explode.

“I’m going to ask Gabriel to look after you.  Next time you need help, you go to him” Lucifer said coldly, tossing the ring into Sam’s lap.  With one last glance around the room and at the hunters he had so callously subjected to the searing ice of his grace, Lucifer spread his wings and took off.  The first thing he needed to do was make a request to his other brother, and then there were a few souls in hell he _really_ wanted to pay a visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer’s wings look like the ones in this picture, except closer to my description in this chapter and multiples, lot of ‘em. http://s954.beta.photobucket.com/user/kakoyumie92/media/the%20things%20i%20love/Ice_Dragon.jpg.html  
> Next installment may be heavy on torture, since Lucifer’s actually doing some, I haven’t quite decided if I want to do that or if I want to do something else. So you may not want to read it, try my other fic Faded Memories if you want to see kinda what it’ll be like, graphicness-wise. I’ll be sure to note whatever happens. If not, it’ll be either a same-time story as this one for Castiel meeting up with the other angels, or Lucifer meeting up with Gabriel and then Gabriel, Sam and the hunters. Either way, the latter and the torture installment will both happen soon.


End file.
